Frustration
by aniranzracz
Summary: Kefrustasian Hermione karena ratusan file yang menumpuk. Juga kefrustasian Hermione karena dua anaknya, Scorpius dan Rose. Apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Atau malah kefrustasiannya bertambah? "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" -Untuk ultah adekku dan Hermione. Untuk saya, Dilla, Adit. Dan untuk para readers :D Check this ya Guys.


**Frustration**

_Saturday, 21.09.13_

Udahlah. Hermione, Scorpius, Rose, Draco, Winky, bukan punya saya. **Punya JKRowling.**

**Frustration** untuk... balon yang kempes kemarin! Baik punya saya yang sudah dihibahkan ke Ade sebelum benar-benar kempes dan nyaris dipecahkan oleh Naci, punya Dilla (bergambar _anime_) yang dimeletuskan oleh pulpen, maupun punya Adit (_bertuliskan TA dengan tulisan keriting_) yang dipecahkan oleh Rafli -_- _GWS_ saya, Dilla, Adit.

Balon masih banyak di Mas Bro, Teman. Mari kita berjuang.

Untuk ultah adekku besok! (y) untuk ultah Hermione juga empat hari yang lalu deh, walaupun gak dimasukkin untuk Hermione Day...

Juga untuk para _readers_! Selamat membaca semuaa! Kalau mau, _sih_...

.

.

Hermione menghela napas. Frustasi.

Di hadapannya saat ini—di atas meja kerja mahoninya—sudah tertumpuk ratusan _file_ kertas yang harus segera dianalisis dan diproses satu-persatu. Secara manual. Iya, secara manual. Dibaca dan dipisahkan satu-satu menggunakan tangan.

Harus beristirahat total karena terserang penyakit_ typhus_ selama satu bulan lebih, membuat _file_-_file_ itu tertumpuk dan nekat membuat sarang di atas meja kerjanya. Di sarang itulah, kefrustasian Hermione lahir. Serta berkembang.

Padahal itu baru _file-file_ meja kerjanya di Malfoy Manor. Di rumahnya. Belum dihitung yang tertumpuk juga di meja kerja kantornya.

"_Demi upil Merlin_," batin Hermione sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "_Repot sekali_! _Harus berapa_ _lama aku mengerjakan ini_? _Satu file, sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit_. _Lalu_—"

Baru saja pikirannya menghitung waktu yang mungkin akan ia habiskan hanya untuk mengurus _file_-_file_ itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Dibanting.

"_Mummy_!" seru dua anak usia lima tahun bersamaan.

Satu dari dua anak itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sementara yang satunya perempuan. Yang laki-laki berambut pirang, berdagu runcing, berkulit pucat, serta bermata _hazel _menenangkan, sementara yang perempuan berambut kusut cokelat, berhidung mancung, berlesung pipi, dan bermata _ice _yang tajam. Keduanya mengenakan seragam olahraga biru muda bertuliskan "_We are in Kindergarten_".

Hermione merapatkan _cardigan_ putih hangatyang ia kenakan, lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum walaupun kefrustasiannya bertambah—bukan berarti ia tidak senang melihat kedua anak kembar emasnya—dua ratus persen. "Halo, _Scorpie_ dan _Rosie_..."

Kedua anak itu lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang ibu. "Mum! Akhirnya Mum pulang dari St. Mungo!"

"_Oh My God_..." batin Hermione stres sambil melirik _file_-_file_-nya. "_Ini tidak akan mudah_..."

Rose melepas pelukannya. "Mummy! Kapan Mum pulang? Tadi malam?"

"Scorp kangeeen!" Scorpius menarik-narik tangan Hermione. "Masak _omelette, _Mum! Ayo!"

Rose mengangguk-angguk, mendukung kakaknya tersebut. "Ya! Mum, ayo masak _omelette_!"

Senyum terpaksa Hermione masih terpasang ketika ibu muda ini mengatakan, "Sebentar ya, Sayang. Masak _omelette-_nya sama Winky dulu... Mummy sedang kerja."

Rose dan Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya kompak. "_NO_! Harus sama Mum!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "_Mana Draco? Mana Draco_?"

"Ayo, Mum..." rengek Rose.

"Mummy lagi kerja, Rosie, Scorp," ujar Hermione, berusaha sabar. "Coba lihat kertas-kertas yang harus Mummy kerjakan. Banyak sekali, kan? Mummy harus menyelesaikannya sekarang—"

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" potong Scorpius, jiplakan persis Draco (kecuali iris matanya). "Waktu masih banyak, Mum!"

Hermione mengambil napas panjang. "Karena kalau nanti, kerjaan Mum akan tambah banyak."

"Biarin!" seru Rose sambil terus menarik tangan kanan Hermione.

Scorpius mengangguk setuju. Karena adik perempuannya itu menarik tangan kanan ibunya, ia ikut membantu dengan menarik tangan sebelah kiri sang ibu. "Biarin kerjaan Mum tambah banyak! Ayo Mum, masak!"

"Mummy tidak bisa memasak sekarang, Scorp, Rose..." ujar Hermione, mulai kesal. Ia hanya berusaha menahan sabar karena dua anak kecil di hadapannya ini adalah anak sendiri yang masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-Kanak (TK). "_Ya Tuhan kenapa dua anak ini harus mengambil sifat menyebalkan ayahnya_?"

"Pokoknya harus!" Rose tetap keras kepala.

"Ya! Kami mau makan _omelette_ sama Mum!"

Scorpius dan Rose terus menyambung kalimat-kalimat mereka, tak memberikan Hermione kesempatan satu kali pun untuk membuka mulut dan menolak.

"Mum, Mum terus di Rumah Sakit—"

"Kami kangen!"

"Mum harusnya tidak sibuk terus!"

"Mum, bahkan yang menjemput kami itu orang lain!"

"Padahal Jean selalu dijemput ibunya!"

"Mum kan sudah sembuh!"

"Bisa main!"

"Bisa masak!"

"Bisa ngapa-ngapain!"

"Tapi kenapa harus kerja terus?"

"Dad saja yang kerja!"

Hermione langsung pusing. Lengannya mulai terasa sakit karena ditarik terus-menerus oleh dua anak yang memiliki kekuatan besar—sudah sering dilatih Quidditch oleh ayahnya.

Hermione berusaha menyela, "Scorp, Rose, Mum harus—"

"Tidak mau!" potong Scorpius.

Rose menyambung, "Mum harus main dan—"

"DIAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!" jerit Hermione kesal. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Suasana langsung hening. Winky yang mendengar jeritan Hermione segera ber-_apparate _dari dapur.

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" tanya Winky.

Hermione terdiam. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Satu detik, dua detik...

Lalu tak lama kemudian, dua anak itu menangis keras.

"Huaaaaaaaa!"

Hermione mendesah. Kesal. "_Lebih baik aku kena typhus lagi_..."

.

.

"Mau dibantu, Nyonya?" tanya Winky.

Hermione menggeleng sambil mengelap noda minyak di celemek merah marunnya menggunakan tisu. _Well_, percuma saja. Minyak goreng itu sudah menyerap lebih dulu sebelum sempat dibersihkan. "Tidak usah, Winky. Terima kasih."

Winky mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil sapu dan ber-_apparate _entah ke mana.

Menyerah dengan noda minyak di celemeknya, akhirnya Hermione segera mengambil piring dari dalam kabinet dan mengisi piring tersebut dengan dua _omelette _keju hasil masakannya. Rose dan Scorpius sudah menunggu di depan televisi. Tangisan mereka sudah berhenti.

Hermione mengambil napas panjang, lalu mengantar sepiring _omelette _tersebut ke ruang keluarga. "Anak-anak... _omelette _sudah jadi..."

"Hore!" sorak Rose dan Scorpius bersamaan.

Hermione kira, setelah itu masalahnya akan selesai dan ia bisa kembali mengerjakan _file_-_file_nya. Tapi...

"Suap," pinta Scorpius.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kalian kan sudah besar..."

"Belum," jawab Rose. "Mummy... suap..."

Setelah dibujuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Hermione bersedia.

"_Tidak heran kalau Kingsley menurunkan gajiku setelah ini_," batin Hermione sambil mendengus dan menyuapkan _omelette _tersebut, bergantian dari mulut Scorpius ke Rose dan sebaliknya. "_Bisa-bisa, Spinnet yang mendapatkan promosi besar dari Kementrian Muggle. Bukan aku. Padahal aku berusaha keras mendapatkan promosi itu, sampai-sampai terserang typhus_—"

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Tak lama kemudian, Draco masuk dengan jas hitamnya.

"_I'm home, Malfoys_," ujarnya riang. "Walaupun hanya untuk makan siang..."

"Daddy!" seru Rose dan Scorpius sebelum akhirnya menghambur ke pelukan Draco. Meninggalkan Hermione yang menggerutu kesal karena Scorpius berteriak memanggil "Daddy", masih dengan omelette di mulutnya—sehingga serpihan-serpihan omelette itu berterbangan ke mana-mana.

"Sudah makan dengan Mummy, ya?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah," jawab Rose. "Ini lagi makan."

"Bagus dong," ujar Draco. "Daddy juga mau makan..."

"Masak sendiri," timpal Hermione ketus. "Aku capek. Kerjaanku belum selesai dan anak-anak sudah—"

"Wow _Honey_," ujar Draco sambil nyengir. "Santai, santai. _Slow_. Aku bawa makan sendiri, kok."

Lalu Draco mengeluarkan bungkusan besar berisi tiga paha ayam goreng, beberapa snack, puding, serta minuman bersoda dari dalam tasnya yang sudah disihir agar bisa memuat banyak barang. "Tadi ada acara perpisahan McKey, dan Mrs McKey memaksaku untuk membawa pulang semua ini. Banyak, ya?"

Rose dan Scorpius melompat-lompat girang begitu melihat banyak puding yang Draco bawa. "Yeaay! Puding! Aku mau puding!"

"Kalian mau puding?" tanya Draco.

Keduanya mengangguk antusias.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Percuma saja ia memasakkan omelette ini, padahal Draco sudah membawa banyak sekali makanan dari kantor! Waktu yang ia gunakan benar-benar terbuang percuma!

Draco tersenyum. "Boleh, _kids_. Tapi habiskan dulu _omelette _kalian..."

Kepalang tanggung karena hanya tinggal beberapa sendok lagi, Hermione mendukung Draco, "Ya. Kalian tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Scorpius menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kami tidak mau, Mummy," ujar Rose. "Kami mau puding."

"_Omelette_ tidak enak!" ujar Scorpius polos. "Puding lebih enak!"

Hermione membanting piring plastik biru yang ia gunakan sebelum akhirnya berlalu ke dalam kamar kerjanya. "_Fine_! Puding memang lebih enak! Makan sana!"

Draco langsung mengejar Hermione, dan menahan tangan istrinya tersebut agar tidak meninggalkan ruang keluarga. "Mione! Kau... mau ke mana?"

"Kerja!" balas Hermione.

"Jangan dulu!" seru Draco sambil menarik tangan Hermione agar kembali ke tempatnya semula, ke hadapan Rose dan Scorpius. "Ayo makan sama-sama..."

Tenaga Draco yang kuat membuat Hermione tidak bisa tetap bersikeras pergi ke meja kerjanya. Tapi itu tidak membuat mulut Hermione berhenti mendebat, "Kau tidak tahu kalau kerjaanku menumpuk! Yang kulakukan di sini hanyalah membuang waktuku yang sangat berharga, Draco!"

"Keluarga lebih penting daripada waktumu," ujar Draco santai.

"Kau bisa bilang itu karena kerjaanmu hanya mengikuti perpisahan!"

Draco tetap sabar. "Bukan begitu. Di sini, kau punya pekerjaanmu dan punya keluargamu. Harusnya kau bisa membagi waktu, Hun. Juga—"

"Ya, Mum!" dukung Scorpius, sekaligus memotong perkataan Draco, dengan suaranya yang melengking. "Kau harusnya bisa membagi waktu—"

Hermione rasanya ingin meledak.

"Scorpy!" seru Hermione kesal. Ia marah. "Mum sudah berusaha membagi waktu! Hanya kalian semua saja yang tidak mau mengerti! Kau bisa lihat kerjaan Mum banyak sekali, tapi kau tetap memaksa Mum untuk bermain, bermain, dan bermain! Mum capek! Kau, Rose, ayahmu, dan kerjaan Mum! Mum pusing!"

Hening lagi.

Scorpius langsung berlari pergi entah ke mana.

Hermione terduduk di sofa, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia merasa sedikit lega sudah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan berteriak lepas tadi. Tapi rasa bersalahnya pada Scorpius mulai menghampiri hatinya.

Draco duduk di samping Hermione dan mengelus punggung istrinya tersebut. "...lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu hatimu, Mione."

Hermione menyibakkan poni panjangnya ke belakang. "Aku sudah tenang."

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Benar?"

Hermione mengambil napas panjang dulu sebelum mengatakan, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Rose beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Hermione. "Mummy... Scorp pergi."

"Scorpius," panggil Hermione. Nada suaranya agak keras.

Scorpius mengintip dari balik lorong, dekat ruang kerja Hermione. "Mummy... maaf..."

Mendengar permintaan maaf yang sangat tulus dari anak laki-lakinya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, Hermione tanpa sadar tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sini, peluk Mummy."

Scorpius langsung berlari ke pelukan Hermione. "Mummy... Scorp minta maaf... _omelette_ buatan Mum juga enak, kok. Tidak kalah enak dengan puding."

"Ya." Hermione mengelus rambut pirang anaknya itu. "Lain kali jangan diulangi ya..."

Scorpius mengangguk mengerti.

Draco tersenyum lebar. "Oke, karena sepertinya sudah tidak ada masalah lagi... ayo kita makan sama-sama. Banyak ayam dan puding yang bisa dinikmati saat ini! Untuk kerjaanmu yang banyak itu, Mione... aku akan membantumu nanti. Juga meminta waktu pada Kingsley untukmu."

"Hore!" seru Rose dan Scorpius berbarengan sambil ber-_toss_ ria.

Hermione tersenyum. "_Thank you_..."

"_You're welcome_..."

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan itu, diselingi oleh obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang sekolah Muggle Rose dan Scorpius. Draco dan Hermione memang sepakat menyekolahkan anak kembar emas mereka itu di sekolah Muggle sebelum mendapat undangan untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Scorp," panggil Draco setelah menyendokkan puding ke dalam mulutnya. "Di sekolah kau main dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Michael, Jody, Daniel..." Scorpius berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi siapa teman yang biasa ia ajak bermain di sekolah. "Vicky, Sean—"

"Sean?" Telinga Hermione tiba-tiba berdiri. "Bukannya dia yang bulan lalu meninju dua temannya sekaligus?"

Scorpius mengangguk. "Iya. Yang itu."

Hermione melemparkan pandang ke arah Draco di sampingnya, yang balas menatapnya kebingungan. Hermione berbisik, "Dia persis denganmu. Berteman dengan anak-anak nakal. Entah mau jadi apa Scorpius nanti."

"Atlet tinju, mungkin?" tanya Draco sambil nyengir lebar. Membuat Hermione berdecak heran.

Lalu Hermione beralih pada Rose, "Kalau Rose?"

"Aku biasa main bersama Jean."

"Namanya sama dengan nama tengah Mum!" seru Scorpius.

Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau Jean?" tanya Draco. "Baik atau jahat?"

"Dia baik," jawab Rose sambil menggigit sepotong paha ayam. "Tulisannya bagus, dan dia sangat rapi. Dia juga suka bercerita. Oh iya, tadi siang dia bercerita tentang ibunya, lho!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Hermione, berusaha antusias agar Rose senang. "Ibunya kenapa?"

"Ibunya hamil," jawab Rose. "Jean senang sekali. Dia harap adiknya perempuan, tapi kakak laki-lakinya yang sekarang sudah besar maunya laki-laki."

"Mum," timpal Scorpius. "Scorp juga mau adik dong..."

Hermione tersedak air putih yang ia minum.

Draco nyengir di sampingnya. Tidak memedulikan Hermione yang berusaha mengatur napasnya, Draco bertanya, "Memang Scorp mau adik laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Scorpius. "Jadi ada teman bermain Quidditch."

"Perempuan lebih baik," ujar Rose. "Tidak nakal dan tidak suka mengganggu seperti teman-teman Scorp."

Scorpius langsung berujar, "Hmm... bagaimana kalau dua-duanya?"

"Ya!" seru Rose setuju. Ia sangat bersemangat. "Dua bayi kan tidak berat, Mummy! Daddy!"

Hermione mengernyit. "Maksudnya? Tidak berat?"

"Mummy kan bisa membawa dua bayi sekaligus ke rumah kita," jelas Rose. "Mummy bisa bawa cepat-cepat dari Rumah Sakit. Tangan Mum kan ada dua."

"Kenapa dari Rumah Sakit?" tanya Draco, masih belum mengerti.

"Gini lho, Daddy," ujar Rose, mulai menjelaskan. "Masa Daddy tidak mengerti, _sih_? Bayi kan diambil dari Rumah Sakit... jadi, Daddy dan Mummy ambil saja!"

Hermione dan Draco tertawa. "Hahaha..."

"Memang kenapa, Mummy?" tanya Scorpius.

Masih sambil tertawa kecil, Hermione menjawab, "Untuk punya adik tidak bisa se-_simple_ itu, Scorp, Rose. Banyak prosesnya."

"Proses? Proses apa?" tanya Scorpius.

"Emm... kau akan tahu sendiri kalau sudah besar," jawab Hermione seadanya. Ia yakin bahwa anak seusia Scorpius belum boleh mengetahui tentang hal itu. "Tunggu saja..."

"Apa prosesnya susah?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Tidak, dong. Enak malah," ujar Draco sambil nyengir. Hermione langsung memukul lengan suaminya itu, refleks.

"Emm..." Rose hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Ia bingung dengan reaksi kedua orangtuanya itu.

Satu keluarga bahagia itu akhirnya menyelesaikan makan mereka dengan berbagai topik pembicaraan lain. Mulai dari Quidditch, buku-buku koleksi Hermione, kapan Draco akan mengajarkan Scorpius Quidditch lagi...

Perasaan frustasi Hermione benar-benar hilang. Ia membuang sisa-sisa makanannya—juga milik Draco, Scorpius, dan Rose—di tempat sampah sambil tersenyum.

"Mione," panggil Draco dari balik dapur. "Aku pergi kerja lagi, ya."

"Iya," jawab Hermione. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Tentu."

Setelah Draco pergi dan Rose serta Scorpius bermain di kamar masing-masing, Hermione kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia merasa lebih siap dari sebelumnya.

"_Sekarang file-file itu harus selesai_," batin Hermione sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. "_Aku pasti bisa_!"

Tapi...

Hermione melongo.

Meja kerjanya sekarang bersih. Benar-benar bersih. Saking bersihnya satu pensil pun tidak ada! Apalagi ratusan _file_-_file_ yang tadi ia pusingkan. Entah apakah _file_-_file_ itu punya kaki hingga melarikan diri ke luar rumah saat Hermione pergi atau apa.

"Winky!" panggil Hermione. "Winky!"

Winky langsung muncul. "Ya, Madam?"

"Mana _file_-_file_ku?" tanya Hermione. Ia berusaha menghilangkan nada panik dalam suaranya.

Bayangan tentang sibuknya ia harus meminta _file-file _itu lagi dari ratusan orang yang berbeda, membuatnya ngeri hingga merinding.

Winky mengangkat bahu. "Winky tidak tahu, Madam..."

"Scorpius! Rose!" teriak Hermione. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana file-filenya itu pergi...

Dua anak itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga dari kamar mereka masing-masing ketika mendengar jeritan dari ibunya. "Kenapa, Mummy? Ada apa?"

Hermione mengambil napas panjang. "Mana file-file milik Mummy?"

Rose memasang wajah bingung. Sama seperti Winky.

Tapi Scorpius nyengir lebar dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Hermione dari dalam kantongnya. "Hehehe..."

Hermione mengambil napas panjang. Lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

**FINISH**

Gimana ceritanya? Bagus? Jelek? Tolong sampaikan di _review_ ya, teman dan kakak-kakakku :D

**Ngomong-ngomong, udah pada tahu tentang **_**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA**_**)? Tahun ini ajang bergengsi untuk fanfiksi-fanfiksi Indonesia itu ada lagi, lho! Cek www fanfiction net/u/3558869 ya! (spasi diganti titik ;;))**

_Thank you! And happy birthday Budi_! Walaupun masih besok


End file.
